Demon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of demons. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite to Angel Physiology, Divine-Angelic Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Akuma/Majin/Mazuko Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Demon Body/Form/Mimicry *Daemonium Daemonium Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Daemonium Diabolos Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Daemon/Daemonic/Demonic Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Daemonic/Demonic/Devilish/Diabolic/Fiendish Being/Creature/Entity/Race Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Devil/Devilish/Diabolic Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Fiend/Fiendish Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Hell/Nether/Nether-Realm/Netherworld/Underworld Spawn *Hellish/Infernal/Nether/Profane/Unholy Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Hellish/Infernal/Nether/Profane/Unholy Being/Creature/Entity/Race Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon or devil, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Nether Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Demons *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Demons *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Nether Demons *Nether Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form ***Extrasensory Perception ***Immortality ***Intangibility ***Invulnerability ***Omnifarious ***Possession ***Resurrection ***Supernatural Condition ***Telekinesis ***Teleportation ***Quintessence Force Optionaly: *Magic **Elemental Magic ***Dark Element Manipulation **Death Magic **Energy Magic **Mana Manipulation **Necromancy **Resurrection Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones demons may have: *Apathy *Contract Bestowal *Corruption Inducement *Curse Creation *Curse Inducement *Dark Element Manipulation **Dark Fire Manipulation **Grim Darkness Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Demonic Element Manipulation **Diabolic Darkness Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation **Sin Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Elemental/Elemental Energy/Energy Physiology **Darkness/Dark Energy Physiology *Fear Inducement *Hatred Empowerment *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Life Perception *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion **Needle Projection **Prehensile Tail **Stinger Protrusion **Tentacle Extension *Nightmare Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Poison Generation *Possession *Soul Absorption *Summoning *Telekinesis **Demonic Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Unhealing *Weapon Manipulation **Demonic Weaponry *Weather Manipulation **Demonic Weather Manipulation Variations * Evil Embodiment * Sin Embodiment Types of Demons: *Ala Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Demonic Dragon Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Digital Demon Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Genie Physiology *Ifrit Physiology *Imp Physiology *Incubus Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Mutated Demon Physiology *Oni Physiology *Superior Demon Physiology *Personal Demon Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Sex Demon Lord Physiology *Shaitan Physiology *Silah Physiology *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Many Demons have different interests and/or they are created for different purposes, so many have additional abilities, like Demons of Plagues or The Seven Deadly Sins, just to name few. For more examples, see The Lesser Key of Solomon. Associations *Archnephalem Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demon Creation *Demon Mode *Demon Morphing *Demon Soul *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Magic *Demonization *Devil Hand *Eldritch Physiology *Fallen Physiology *Genius Physiology *Hellhound Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Yokai Physiology **Bakeneko Physiology **Kitsune Physiology *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *Demonic Power Absorption/Demonic Slayer *Some may have an unstable personality, even mistaken for Possession. *May be susceptible to ascending from disgrace. *May have a hard time returning to normal. *Weak against users of Angel Physiology or other holy powers. *May be subject to and/or dependent on a higher being. Known Users See Also: Our Demons Are Different and Demons Wiki. *Demons (Abrahamic Religions) **Spirits/Awbs (Christianity) **Jinn (Islam) **Mazzikim/Shedim (Judaism) **Nephilim (Judeo-Christianity) *Merlin (Arthurian Legends) *Davy DeGroot (TF2 Freak) *Necromanncer (TF2 Freak) *Pyre (TF2 Freak) *Scout.exe (TF2 Freak) *Twitch (TF2 Freak) Gallery Davy DeGroot.png|Unlike the rest of the other Demons, Davy DeGroot (TF2 Freak) has the power over hell-water, but he always relies on solitude so much that he prefers to work alone. File:Necromanncer.jpg|Necromanncer (TF2 Freak) is a Demon that can raise the dead via Undead Magic. File:Scout exe.png|Scout.exe (TF2 Freak) is a Demon with horrific power and speed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Evil power Category:Demonic Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries